


Avengers Winter/Holiday Oneshots & Imagines

by shelvesandwhelves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, holiday and wintery oneshots and imagines, occasional drabbles too, originally from my blogmas on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelvesandwhelves/pseuds/shelvesandwhelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers/Marvel Character One-shots, Imagines & Drabbles.<br/>Reader Insert.</p><p>Characters include: Pietro Maximoff, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, Sam Wilson, and Loki Laufeyson.</p><p>A/N: this'll be on hold until the holidays come back around again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice, Ice Baby (avengers x reader)

**Warnings: swearing, cheeky banter, flicking off**

**  
Characters: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Reader, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Clint Barton, & Vision**

**  
Pairings: Steve x reader; Natasha x Bruce; Wanda x Vision**

**  
Summary: Y/N has the bright idea to have an impromptu snowball fight. It doesn’t end well.**

**  
Y/N: your name; Y/N/N: your nickname**

 

 

 

“Hey guys!” I say, walking into the lounge area.

  
“No. Whatever it is, no.” says Nat.

  
“Oh c’mon Nat. It’ll be fun. We’ll do it with teams.” I say with a grin. It’s been snowing for days, until it stopped this morning.

  
“Fine. But I’m with Barton.”

  
“Okay, I’ll be with Buck.” I smirk. She gives me a look, two can play at that game.

  
~

  
“So, what’s the game plan?” I roll my eyes, Of course Steve has to have a “game plan.” He’s the military man afterall. “So we don’t have one?” Steve asks.

  
“No, we don’t Steve. Unless you count the idea of going in ambush style.” Bucky says. Steve huffs.

  
“Okay, so we need a plan. Because I overheard Tony and Rhodey planning something involving some invention of theirs.” Sam says.

  
“You too Sammy?” I say. Bucky snickers.

  
“Yeah. Me too. It would not be the greatest idea to tackle the two assassins and the twins with no plan.” he replies.

  
“Fine. So what’s the plan Cap?” I say.

  
“No, you started this, you make the plans.” I give him the look. Even though he’s my boyfriend, sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass.

  
“Fine.” I huff. “But you’re going to help me.”

 

~

  
“Romanov, 12 o’clock.” I hear Sam say in the comms. Yes, we were using comms, but they were only connected to our team: Steve, Sam, Bucky, and I.

  
“Got it.” I hear Bucky say. A few grunts later he replies, “Romanov is out.”

  
“Good. Y/N, the tin man is behind the tree, on your right.” Steve says.

  
“Do you need help?” I hear Bucky asking me.

  
“I can handle it. I’m a big girl.” I say, smirking slightly. I crouch underneath a tree branch, spotting Tony bundled in winter coats and scarves. No doubt, designer brands of course. I load a snowball into my hand, making sure it’s packed and keeping its shape. Next thing I know, a blue blur comes out of nowhere, grabbing the snowball in my hand and hitting Tony right smack in the middle of his chest.

  
“Dammit Piet.” I whisper.

  
“What was that? Y/N? Are you okay?” I hear Steve ask me.

  
“I’m fine. Pietro jumped the gun and got the tin man before I did.” I say, weaving around the snow capped trees.

  
“Okay. That’s good. Buck, take out Barton. He should be hiding in the evergreen.”

  
“On it.” I turn towards the tree next to me, and I notice that it’s an evergreen. Uh oh. I quietly step towards it, squinting to spot the bird boy. I load another snowball, aiming, and firing.  
‘Oompf.” I hear. I walk to the other side of the tree, seeing Clint on the ground.  
“So you’re the master assassin.” he says. I grin.

  
“Of course, who else would it be?” I say.

  
“Me.” I spin around, throwing the snowball at the intruder. Once the powder settles, I notice it was both of the twins. I aim another at Mr. Speedy Gonzales, and surprisingly hit him.  
“Barton, and the Maximoff twins are down.” I say into the comms.

  
“I’m quite surprised Y/N. You got us.” Wanda says, giving me a surprised yet proud look. She’s been training me ever since I joined the team, and I guess I showed some impressive progress.

  
“Well, I have a great teacher.” I say.

  
“Y/N/N? You got them?” Steve says in the comms.

  
“Yep. Nat’s team is down. We have Vision, Rhodey, and Bruce left.”

  
“Alright Y/N/N!” I hear Sam say. I see Wanda give me a smile as she, Pietro and Tony walk to the cabin to warm up.

  
“Okay, Stevie and Sammy, you get Rhodey. Buck, you get Vision, and I’ll get Bruce.” I say into the comms.

  
“Yes m’am.” Sam replies. I snicker and roll my eyes.

  
“Well, get a move on.” I creep over to another tree that is towards the cabin, and start climbing.

  
“Y/N/N.” I hear Bucky, panting and heaving.

  
“Yeah Buck?”

  
“Steve is down. Sam is really close to being taken out. Rhodey is down, but Vision is on my tail.” Shoot. We were screwed if Bucky and Sam were taken out as well, no I was screwed. I peer over the branches in my hiding place, looking for the scientist. Nope. Not in sight.

  
“Okay,” I mumble. “I think I can finish it if you take out or at least distract him. I’ll help you once I get Bruce.”

  
“Got it.” I load two snowballs in both of my hands, looking around for Bruce. “I still cannot find him.” I mumbled.

  
“He must be hiding then.” Bucky replied. “Also, Vision is taken out. Where are you?” I look around for a landmark to give to Buck to locate me, but there’s nothing. Well, except for tons of snow-capped trees.

  
“I think I’m a little south from the cabin. It’s kinda hard to tell with all these trees in the way.” I hear a grunt and tree branches snapping on the ground. I quietly peer over the branch in front of me. Well isn’t it my lucky day. It’s Bruce, squatting on the ground with a huge pile of snowballs next to him. And then everything just happens in a weird blur.

  
I somehow manage to slip out of the tree, but Bucky catches me, like off of some rom-com or soap opera. Bruce spots us and snowballs fly towards us left and right, but we manage to dodge them all (like how they do in a cheesy spy movie). I asked Bruce later how he did that sudden-ambush-multiple-snowball-throws trick and he told me it was just multiple catapults. Buck quickly hands me a snowball, and I aim and fire for Bruce’s chestal region. (Hey, I’m being nice and not lobbing him in the head. That would be cruel. And mean. And we would possibly get a code green). As the snowball flies towards Bruce, another snowball flies towards me, smacking me in the head. “Oww.” I mumble.

  
“Well, that was unexpected.” Bruce says standing up. Bits of white fluff are on his jacket, from the snowball I threw at him. _Not a bad shot, Y/N. Not a bad shot._

  
“Certainly. Well looks like our team won.” Bucky says with a smirk. I hear yells of joy from Steve and Sam in the comms.

  
“Geeze guys, I’m gonna lose my hearing if you keep on yelling.” I say.

  
“Aww, the old man’s girl is now becoming an old woman.” Bucky says. I give him a glare, **_you are so dead_** , and he sprints off deeper into the woods. I chase after him, but I slip on my butt, having snow and ice slide down my pants.

  
“Bucky! I’m SO going to kill you.” I say. Everyone comes out from the cabin, dying of laughter from my spill on the icy snow. I glare at them, and Steve walks over to me, still laughing.

  
“Oh come on doll, admit it. That was funny.” I give him another glare, and he gives me his hand.

  
“Now my ass it soaking wet.” I say while getting up.

  
“Language.” Tony says, cackling. We all groan, and head into the cabin.

  
“Now Y/N,” Nat says. “do you regret asking me?” I give her a glare, peeling off my coat and mittens.

  
“Aww doll, let’s go warm up. I set up a fire.” Steve says, leading me to the fireplace.

  
“Yeah Cap, the fire’s in the bedroom.” Tony says giving us a wink. “You should change.” Steve and I groan, and go to the bedroom to change. “Yeah Cap! Go get some!” I flick him off over my shoulder, and the rest of the team laughs along.


	2. Slip and Slide (pietro maximoff x reader)

**Warnings: mild swearing, falling on ice**

**Characters: empath!Reader, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers **

**Pairings: reader x pietro**

**Summary: Pietro and Y/N go ice skating, and Y/N collects a shin full of bruises.**

**Y/N: your name; Y/N/N: your nickname; _moya solnishka_ : my little sun (in Russian)**

 

 

 

  
“So I hear you and Piet are going on a date.” Wanda says, giving me a smirk in the mirror. She is currently helping get ready for said date, and all Piet told me was that we were going outside, so bundle up. Even if it the temperature is currently in the high forties.

  
“Yeah? And?” I say, biting my lip.

  
“Wow I’m surprised Y/N, you usually don’t tell me right away.” I shrug my shoulders, readjusting my Christmas sweater. “Well, watch out for those other boys, they can be quite a tease.” I chuckle.

  
“Yeah, but I’m use to it. Tony and Steve are my best friends. They calm down after a mild threat from me.” I say, applying my eyeliner.

  
“It’s always good to have supporting friends.” she says, and I sense her sadness. I turn around, facing her.

  
“Wanda, you’re my best friend too. The boys aren’t the same as a girl best friend.” I say with a smile.

  
“Thanks Y/N. You know best on how to make a person feel better.”

  
“Well, I am an empath after all.” She snickers, leading me out the door.

  
“Good luck, and don’t let Piet drag you around the city. You know he can be like.” I nod my head, walking towards the elevator.

  
“Thanks Wanda, you’re the best. And I will be careful.”

  
~

  
“Wow Y/N/N, you look great.” Steve says. I grin at him.

  
“Thanks Steve.” I grab my coat from the coat closet. Yeah, Tony has a **huge** coat closet on the main floor. He says it’s for when he has parties, but I think he just has a lot of coats. “Also, could you tell Tony that the research on the stigma cells are finished in the lab?”

  
“Sure Y/N, and have fun.”

  
“Thanks!” I wave to Steve, stepping into the elevator. Tony runs into the elevator, who seems to be in a hurry. “Or not Steve, I’ll tell him.” I say as the door closes.

  
“Hey Y/N, nice outfit. Where ya goin?” I roll my eyes.

  
“You know Tony, I told you yesterday, and also, the stigma cells’ research papers are in the lab. I finished them this afternoon.”

  
“Ha, just messin with you. And thanks, I needed them by tomorrow, but you’re bright and early.” I snicker, as the elevator rings. “Good luck, and tell the guy that if he breaks your heart I’ll beat his ass.” I snort, as I walk outside. _God, well isn’t it cold. And I thought it was forty-eight or something._

  
~

  
“C’mon _moya solnishka_ , you’ll be fine.” Pietro says, gliding over the ice, while I start wobbling on the ice. I sense his hesitation, which I assume is to help me.

  
“You know, you could help.” I say, catching my balance from trying to skate towards him. He grins, and skates over to me like it’s no big deal. “Still can’t believe you can do this so effortlessly.” I grumble. He laughs, hearing my mumbling.

  
“Take my hand Y/N, and I’ll guide you.” I take his hand, and he nudges me along the ice. I make it to not even ten feet, then I slip and fall, the cold ice freezing my butt.

  
“Hmph. So much for helping.” He laughs, holding out his hand, and pulls me up.

  
“Take a deep breath, and relax a bit _moya solnishka_. You’re doing great for a first timer.” I sigh, taking tentative steps. And then I fall again. Pietro chuckles, pulling me up. “Breathe, and relax. I’m here, I’ll help.” I snort.

  
“Yeah, what great help you are.” I say, raising my brow. He rolls his eyes.

  
“Fine, since you don’t appreciate my help, I’m going to do a couple laps.” he pouts, and takes off. He’s still fast, whether on ice or land. I fall again. _Great. Now you probably have tons of bruises on your knees, Y/N._ I sigh, heaving myself back up, only to my dismay, I slip and fall again. I pinch the bridge of my nose. _Okay, let’s try this again.._

  
~

  
 _Nope, not again. I quit._ I scoot towards the center of the rink, avoiding the other skaters.

  
“Come on, let’s go get you warmed up.” I look up and Pietro, giving him a look of gratitude. We leave the rink, and get some hot chocolate from a nearby cafe. “So I know now not to take you ice skating again?” I give him a look, hitting him in the shoulder. “Okay, okay. I got it. No more ice skating.”

  
“As long as I’m not on the ice.” I say, scrunching up my nose. He chuckles, and pecks my nose.

  
“At least both of us had some kind of fun.” I smack him, and he chuckles.


	3. Prickly Cactus (bucky barnes x platonic!reader)

**Warnings: slight swearing**

**  
Characters: Reader & Bucky Barnes**

**  
Pairings: steve x reader**

**  
Summary: Bucky and Y/N go Christmas tree shopping, but can’t seem to find the “perfect” tree.**

**  
Y/N: your name; Y/N/N: your nickname; Y/F/C: your favorite color**

 

 

 

“C’mon Y/N, let’s go. There won’t be anymore trees left!” Bucky yells.

  
“I’m a comin, I’m a comin. Geeze old man, patience is virtue.” I say, rushing out of my room. Since Steve was on a mission, Bucky was probably the only capable person of lugging a six foot Douglas fir (except Thor, but he was in Asgard).

  
“No, the saying is patience is a virtue.” I wave my hand in annoyance.

  
“Yeah, yeah something like that.” He rolls his eyes, and we walk into the elevator.

  
“So do you know what tree we’re gonna get Y/N/N?” I nod, adjusting my Y/F/C hat.

  
“Yeah, probably a Douglas fir or a white pine.” He rolls his eyes.

  
“You and your plants, Y/N. I’m surprised that Steve sticks with you all the time.” I punch his shoulder. The elevator bell rings, signalling that we have arrived in the garage.

  
“Which car?” I ask, turning to Buck. He holds up a pair of car keys.

  
“The pickup. Even though I’m strong doll, I can’t lug that damn tree back here.” I snicker and roll my eyes.

  
~

  
“This one?” Bucky says, pointing to a tree.

  
“Nope.” I smirk, and he sighs.

  
~

  
“How about this one? It looks like one from the pictures that you were showing me on the way here.”

  
“Nope.” He glares at me.

  
~

  
“Okay, this **has** to be the one, right? The sign says it’s seven foot and it’s an evergreen. Wait, **shoot**.” He sighs in exasperation. I giggle.

  
“Honestly Buck, finding the perfect tree is a process.”

  
“Yeah, a two hour process. Can we go now? Just pick any random one, the team won’t mind.”

  
“So,” I say smirking slightly, “is this one okay?” pointing to a wilted white pine that’s about the size for an apartment. He smacks my shoulder.

 

“Okay, I get it. You need more time. God, I should’ve waited for Steve to come back home first, before coming with you. He would probably negotiate you to pick a tree quicker.” I chuckle, continuing to walk around the Christmas tree store/forest.

  
~

  
“Now this, is the one.” I say, motioning to the tree. It was a seven foot douglas fir, and the branches were almost perfectly spread apart.

  
“Finally. Took you about three years.” I punch his shoulder, and he laughs while attempting to pick up the tree. “Ouch! Geeze, the tree doesn’t like meee.” he whines, sucking on his finger. I roll my eyes, and walk over to a salesperson, that looks like he could help us.

  
“Can I help you?” he asks.

  
“Yeah, my friend over here,” I say, pointing to Bucky, “is having some trouble taking the tree to our pickup. Can you help us?”

  
“Sure, let me go get someone.” he replies, walking over to the cashier’s area. Oh yeah, I have to **buy** the tree. Whoops. Forgot about that. I walk over to the cashier, requesting to buy the tree. I hand him the money, and he gives me back my five dollars in change.

  
“Okay, so this is Dave, and he is going to help you carry the tree back to your car, ma'am.” the salesman says. I almost snort, because I never really heard anyone else say ma'am besides Steve and occasionally Bucky.

  
“Thanks.”

  
~

  
“Now Bucky, was that so hard? We got this done in two and a half hours.” I say, as I’m driving. Since I took so long, Bucky says that I have to drive. Figures.

  
“No doll, it was hard. Especially when you kept on talking about the origins of Christmas trees and why people are obsessed with buying the _perfect Christmas tree_. I was dying back there.” I snort, pulling into a donut shop parking lot.

  
“Well for your _patience_ , I’ll get you a treat.” I say, turning off the engine.

  
“Thanks doll, you’re the best.” he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. _Oh Bucky, you can be such a menace at times, and such a sweetheart at others._

 


	4. Mind Bells Ringin' (natasha romanoff x BFF!reader)

**Warnings: minor Avengers movie spoiler (character death)**

**  
Characters: Reader & Natasha Romanov**

**  
Pairings: bucky x reader, tony x pepper**

**  
Summary: Y/N and Nat go Christmas shopping, but run into a familiar face.**

**  
Y/N: your name; Y/N/N: your nickname; Y/F/C: your favorite color; Y/B/G/F: your best girl friend**

 

 

 

“Where to?” I ask Nat, while we walk past the gazillions of shoppers, doing last minute Christmas shopping. Okay, well maybe not last minute, but it was a week before Christmas.

  
“Hmm,” she says thoughtfully. “we’ve went to Macy’s, JC Penney, and Forever 21. We have a lot more stores to go through.”

  
“And we’ve been here for about two hours.” We planned to wake up early, and get to the the stores, right when they open. We essentially treated this shopping trip like our regular intel missions. Except for the obvious, no weapons, and no combat. We even wore clothes to blend into the crowd, but comfy and flexible enough to last a while. Yup, we were prepared. “Want to go to Bath and Body?” I ask.

  
“Sure.” she replies with a confused face.

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing.” I roll my eyes, and discreetly look around the area while we were walking to the store.

  
~

  
“Okay, not to sound weird or paranoid, but I think someone is following us.” Nat mutters, while we browse the candle store. I grab a candle, half listening and half observing our surroundings. Dang, this is becoming more of a mission than I expected.

  
“Got it.” I mutter back. “So,” I say in a regular voice, “how’s the shopping going? Getting anything off your list?” We both had pretty extensive lists when we got here, both having put off shopping until today. Whoops.

  
“Yeah, just need to get something for Pepper, Tony, Bucky, and Sam.”

  
“Well you’re better than me. I still have half of my list.” Which was about seven people.

  
~

  
_ **Y/N’s Christmas Shopping List:** _

_  
~~Steve- Beetles record & sketch book~~ _

~~_  
Bucky- photo album, half full or pictures from his past and present, other half empty for new pics & tickets to Book of Mormon_ ~~

~~_  
Nat- army green leather jacket & combat boots with retractable blades_ ~~

~~_  
Bruce- Death by Black Hole by Neil deGrasse Tyson_ ~~

_  
Hill- gloves/gauntlets with retractable blades_

_  
~~Vision- framed map of the constellations~~ _

~~_  
Rhodey- little figurine of War Machine & framed poster of various planes (he’s a pilot)_ ~~

~~_  
Thor- telescope & concept art of the nine realms _ ~~

~~_  
Jane- framed poster of illustrations of anatomy and physiology_ ~~

~~_  
Darcy- floral/black combat boots_ ~~

~~_  
Clint- three solid steel arrows & grumpy cat plushie (BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE THE CAT)_ ~~

_  
Tony- red and gold stress ball shaped like his mask & 3D printer_

_  
~~Pepper- ocean scented candle~~ _

~~_  
Pietro- snowglobe of Sokovia_ ~~

~~_  
Wanda- fingerless leather gloves & black and red dress_ ~~

_  
Fury- a pirate (with an eyepatch, duh) with a parrot (shield insignia on parrot wing) on his shoulder figurine_

_  
~~Y/B/G/F- cream romper with black lace trim & floral/black leather jacket~~ _

~~_  
Scott- key chain of a small ant & The Matrix and Whiplash movies_ ~~

~~_  
Peter- clock with little doodles of the team and everyone_ ~~

~~_  
Cassie- stuffed animal panda bear with a santa hat on & peppermint chocolates_ ~~

  
~

  
“Okay, this is getting out of hand.” I mumble, lugging a bunch of shopping bags to the parking lot. Nat and I decided to stop by the car to drop off our bags.

  
“Agreed. Either we need to divide out lists for multiple shopping trips on different days, or online shopping.”

  
“Or a mix of both. Shopping is actually pretty fun if it’s Christmas shopping, but this trip is getting out of hand.” I say, closing the trunk. Then I notice someone looking at us in the corner of my eye. “Nat,” I mutter, “do you see the guy by the door?”

  
“Yeah.. He seems familiar.” We walk cautiously towards the door, but pretend to go on with our day.

  
“So,” I say, trying to break the ice. “what’s next on our agenda?”

  
“I don’t know,” she says, her eyes glancing quickly to the guy. “I’ve finished my list. And I’m guessing you didn’t.”

  
“Nope. How about we go to Y/F/S? I could use a little break in buying myself some things.” Nat snickers, as we are getting closer in approaching the doors.

  
“Natasha.” He says, not glancing our way. He’s a middle aged man, wearing slacks and a dress shirt, and donning aviators, that look similar to Steve’s.

  
“Who are you?” I snap, taking a more defensive stance.

  
“An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. You?” I glance at Nat for any reaction. None.

  
“An agent as well. You seem familiar.”

  
“That’s because we’ve probably seen each other at one point or another.” I guess something clicks in Nat’s mind.

  
“Wow. You’re alive. I thought, after what happened, you had died.” Nat says, walking to him.

  
“Yeah, things went down. Both literally and figuratively.”

  
“I’m sorry, am I missing something?” I ask.

  
“Y/N, this is, a good friend of mine. We use to work a lot together.”

  
“Y/N, it’s nice to meet you. The name’s Phil. Phil Coulson.” he says, extending his hand for a handshake. Oh. **Oh.**

  
“Did you just do a Sherlock Holmes?” I say, shaking his hand.

  
“Uh, yeah. I guess I did.” I smirk.

  
“Well, it’s lovely to meet you. I’m a fan of your work.”

  
“And so am I.” he replies back. “Sorry to interrupt your shopping, but I wanted to stop by. Nick said that you two would be in town.”

  
“It’s okay Agent Coulson, we needed a break anyways.” I say, and he laughs.

  
“Tell the team I said hi.” he tells Nat.

  
“Will do, but you should do it in person.” 

  
“I’m unfortunately busy.” Nat huffs.

  
“Figures. See you around.”

  
“See you, and it was lovely meeting you, Y/N”

  
“Nice to meet you as well. Take care.” We both wave to him, as he gets into an older red car.

“Well, that was interesting.”

  
“Tell me about it. Come on, let’s go finish that list of yours.”

  
“Yes ma’am.”


	5. You're the Star (tony stark x reader)

**Warnings: mild swearing, mentions of death**

 

**Characters: Reader, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner**

 

**Pairings: tony x reader**

 

**Christmas AU (cr: blakesmilitia): TREE DECORATING (bonus points if one of them is doing it completely wrong omg why am i in love with you)**

 

 

 

“When are you and Tony going to decorate the tree?” Bruce asks.

 

“I don’t know, he seems really busy. I don’t want to bother him.”

 

“I think he’s waiting for you to ask.” I sigh in annoyance.

 

“But I don’t **want** to walk to his lab downstairs.” Bruce laughs, and I continue to pout.

 

“FRIDAY, is Tony busy right now?” I say.

 

“No, Miss Y/N, he is not busy. He is currently listening to AC/DC and fiddling with parts.”

 

“Thanks FRIDAY.” I say, heading towards the elevator.

 

“No problem.” she replies with ease.

 

“Well, you’re up and at it now.” Bruce says with a twinkle in his eyes. I roll my eyes.

 

“Shut it Bruce.” He laughs as the elevator doors close.

 

~

 

“Okay, so what do we do again?” Tony asks as he checks to see if all the lights work. I can already tell that he’s going to be a handful. _Oh dear._

 

“Tony,” I huff, “after you finish checking the lights if they work, start stringing them onto the tree.”

 

“And what’ll **you** do?”

 

“I’ll be unpacking the tinsel, ornaments, and tree skirt.” He snickers, when I say tree skirt. “What? You don’t like the tree skirt?”

 

“No Y/N, it’s great. But it’s funny that you call it a tree skirt.”

 

“So what do you call it?” I say as I pull out boxes of ornaments, full of different textures and shades of red, green, and gold.

 

“I don’t know. But tree skirt sounds funny.” I laugh.

 

“Yeah, now that I think of it, it does sound kind of weird.” I admit. “But that was what my mom called it.” I say more quietly.

 

My mom passed away from cancer when I was twelve, and my dad passed away a couple years later full of grief and sickness. Christmas never felt the same, even though I lived with my grandparents since I was fourteen. I remember that they would try so hard, especially the first Christmas without both of my parents, but I went through the motions, putting on a fake smile, hoping to move on the treacherous holiday. I met Tony about three years ago on a conference that the company I was working for at the time held. I had no idea who Tony was, and I was even snarky with him. It was exactly the day of my mother’s passing, and I wasn’t the kindest of souls. But oddly enough, Tony figured out that I was in a bad mood, and comforted me. Fast forward to two months later, we became a couple. He understood my difficulties, and accepted them. We both comfort each other on the days of our parents’ deaths.

 

By this point, tears started streaming down my face, obscuring my vision.

 

“Y/N?” he says, walking towards me. “Sweetie, it’s okay. Let it all out.” he says, rubbing my back, soothing me down as the tears continued to flow.

 

“Mom, dad..” I stutter.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” he pulls me into a hug.

 

~

 

“Thanks babe, you’re the best.” I say, wiping my tears and rising from the couch.

 

“It’s what I do best.” he says with a smile. I kiss his cheek, taking his hand towards the tree.

 

“But seriously? What happened to the lights?”

 

“What’s wrong? I think they look fine.” I give him a sideways glance.

 

“Tony, I love you and all, but you seriously botched this up.”

 

“Thanks sweetie, you know how to tell it.” he says in mock sadness, his left hand holding his heart. I roll my eyes, and reach up for the lights, slowly pulling of the lights.

 

“Okay change of plans, you’ll help me with the star.”

 

“That’s it?” I turn to him, and he’s already fumbling with another set of lights.

 

“Yeah, you can watch.”

 

“Fine, but just to let you know,” he says walking towards me, “you’re the actual star.” he says handing me the tree and lifting me up. I giggle and place the star on the top. “No really, you should go up there. That star does no justice.” I blush slightly, looping my arms around his neck.

 

“Oh really? How so?” He smirks, looping his arms around my waist.

 

“It doesn’t work.” he says pecking my lips.

 

“TONY!” I yell, playfully smacking his arm. “You’re so banned from tree decorating.”

 

  
“It’s good to know that I’m loved.” I smack his arm again, then peck his lips back.


	6. Chocolate Kisses (peter parker x reader)

**Warnings: mild swearing**

**  
Characters: Reader & Peter Parker**

**  
Pairings: peter x reader**

**  
Summary: Y/N and Peter are baking cookies, well more like just Y/N. Peter is just goofing around putting flour on Y/N’s face.**

 

 

 

“Peter! I swear, if you put flour on my face one more time, I’ll-”

  
“You’ll what? Stop making cookies? Put flour on my face? Tell on me to Steve?” I huff in annoyance, and smack his arm.

  
“Gah! Whatever.” I say, creaming the sugar and butter in the mixer. His laugh tinkles in the air as Christmas music plays quietly in the background.

  
~

  
“Y/N, how many more minutes until the cookies are done?” Peter asks. I look over from my seat by the window to the little oven timer, and I squint trying to read the countdown.

  
“I think it says five more minutes.” And Peter groans in agony.

 

“It’s taking **forever**.” He says continuing to whine. I roll my eyes but chuckle. He can be a child sometimes, but then again, all the avengers are childish at points. Some more than others. *cough* Tony *cough*

  
“Well why don’t you come over here and see the view. It’s a great photo opportunity.” Peter rolls his eyes. I probably say that to him at every somewhat scenic place, even during missions, which makes the Captain annoyed at times. But Peter obliges and sits on the floor by my feet.

  
“It’s smells so good, I just want to take them out now.” he grumbles.

  
“Patience little one.”

  
“Patience my ass.” I smack his shoulder, which was kinda hard to do since he was sitting on the floor while I was sitting on the chair.

  
“Language.” I mutter. He laughs. It’s an ongoing joke that Steve is sensitive to profanities, but during our training sessions and dual missions, I’ve heard him swear as bad as a sailor.

  
“Good to know.” I roll my eyes, and reach for his hair, quietly playing with it as the smells of chocolate chip cookies rises towards us. “Mmm, Y/N?”

  
“Yeah?” I whisper, going down to sit on the floor with him.

  
“You’re a great friend.” I freeze slightly, internally hoping that he means more than just friends.   
Ever since Peter joined the team, we clicked instantly. Peter and Steve became the best friends that I never had. I was orphaned at the young age of three, barely having enough weight to stabilize my bones. My dad died in a motorcycle accident, and my mom abandoned me, seeing no use or worth in me. Then, I met a lovely man named Phil. He took me in, and raised me as one of his own. I eventually became an agent at the ripe ol’ age of twelve, even though I’ve been training with Nat and other close agents since I was seven. It was like a little family, living at SHIELD, until HYDRA was a bitch and destroyed my wonderful abode in D.C. Phil moved me to the tower with the Avengers, and they recruited me to be an avenger at the age of seventeen.

  
“You know Peter,” I say softly, “you’re more than a friend to me.” He faces me, having a slight blush on his cheeks.

  
“Really?” he whispers. I nod my head. “Well, than I can do this.” he says, kissing me softly. It felt pretty magical, the aroma of baking cookies and faint Christmas music in the background. We break apart, grinning at each other, not knowing what to do next. Then the timer ruins the moment.

  
“Brilliant.” I mutter, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

  
“Woo!” Peter says, running past me. I laugh, turning off the timer. “Here I’ll take them out.” He says, opening the oven while wearing oven mitts. I pull out a couple wiring racks for and transfer the cookies onto them with a spatula.

  
“Here,” I say feeding him a piece. He sighs in contentment.

  
“I have to say, you make the best cookies.” I raise my eyebrows.

  
“Even better than Aunt May’s? Because I heard that they’re mind-blowingly good.”

  
“Even better.” he says, leaning in and kissing me.

  
“Well, that’s good.,” I mumble breaking apart, “but you know what’s even better?”

  
“What?”

  
“Chocolate kisses.” he smirks and leans into kiss me again.


	7. Gifted (bucky barnes x reader)

**Warnings: mild swearing, fluff**

**  
Characters: telepathic!reader, Bucky Barnes, & Steve Rogers**

**  
Pairings: bucky x telepathic!reader**

**  
Summary: Steve, Bucky and Y/N are wrapping presents, but Bucky is struggling so Y/N and Steve teach him.**

 

 

 

“Y/N!” Steve calls from the lounge floor.

  
“Yeah Steve?” I reply, walking towards him, and I find Bucky sprawled on the floor, playing with a red and green bow.

  
“Care to join us?” he says motioning towards Bucky and the various assortment of wrapping paper and ribbons.

  
“Sure, let me go get some gifts from my room.” I say, walking to the elevator.

  
“Please hurry up doll, he’s depriving me of chocolate until I finish wrapping all the presents.” I chuckle at Buck.

  
“Oh darling don’t worry, the time will go by, and sooner or later all the presents will be wrapped.” Bucky groans as the elevator door close.

 

~

  
“Now, where did I put Steve and Bucky’s gifts?” I mutter, stumbling around in my room, trying to look for the gifts. I was clever enough to hide all the presents from Buck, but now I realize that my hiding place was way too clever. Now I can’t even find the damn presents.

  
~

  
“Doll, what took you so long? It’s been like three hours.” Buck complains. I roll my eyes and snickering as I settle on the floor next to Steve with a tote bag filled with various gifts needing to be wrapped.

  
“Sorry darling, I couldn’t find some people’s gifts. I guess I hid them too well.”

  
“What do ya mean? In the closet on the top shelf? Yeah Y/N, real clever.” I shove Buck, and go back to wrap Clint’s gift (a solid steel arrow, some bird feed [as a joke, of course], and fingerless forearm-length gloves that have secret compartments and blades).

  
“Yeah, I totally hid the gifts in the most obvious spot, Buck. And no, those gifts are diversion gifts, I hid the actual ones somewhere else.” Buck scrunches his eyebrows, trying to figure out where I hid them. I laugh, “It doesn’t matter anymore Buck, all of them are here anyways.” I say pointing to my tote bag, now half full.

  
“Buck, have you wrapped any presents yet?” Steve says in an annoyed tone. I look at him in question, and he smiles sheepishly. Steve and I groan.

  
“You’re never gonna get that chocolate huh?” I say.

  
“Don’t remind me doll, it’s killing me.”

  
“Then why don’t you start wrapping? Y/N and I are almost done.” Steve asks.

  
“One, I’m too lazy, and two, I don’t know how.”

  
“Oh Buck..” I say chuckling.

  
“What? I can’t. Every time I tried, it ended up in a mess.”

  
“Have you **seen** Clint’s wrapped presents? They’re an outright monstrosity, but he wraps them anyways.” Buck sighs.

  
“So there’s no way out of this?”

  
“Nope.” Steve and I say.

  
“Well, let’s get started.” Buck says, unrolling wrapping paper.

  
~

  
“Okay, I think I got it.” Buck says as he finishes wrapping his third present with a bow. I look over to Steve, barely cracking a smile.

  
 _It’s not bad._ I communicate.

  
_He could do better, but yeah, not bad for his third try._

_  
You just have high expectations because he’s your best friend._ Steve rolls his eyes.

  
“Are you guys communicating telepathically again? I don’t like it when I’m left out.” he pouts, crossing his arms. I break eye contact with Steve, and reach over cuddling Buck.

  
“Aww, c’mon darling. We think that you’re great.”

  
“Bullshit.” Well, he isn’t lying. I slip myself onto Bucky’s lap, looking up into his face.

  
“I’m sorry for leaving you out on our conversation.” I say with the saddest puppy eyes that I could pull. He groans, looking up at the ceiling and pinching his nose. I’m assuming Steve was doing puppy eyes behind my shoulder too.

  
“Fine. You two are forgiven. But no more comments on my wrapping abilities. And you both have to finish wrapping my gifts.”

  
“Okay.” I reply, giving him a peck on the lips, and he smirks at me, the corner of his lip turning up.

  
“Glad for your assistance doll.” He says, wrapping his arms around me as I face Steve.

  
“But-” Steve says, but I give him a glare.

  
“We were being rude, Steve. Get going, we have more presents to wrap.” I say. Steve grumbles as he starts wrapping another present.

  
“Thanks doll.” Buck whispers into my ear, giving me tingles.

  
“No problem.” I whisper back, kissing his cheek.

  
“Get back to wrapping.” Steve says.

  
“Yes sir.” I say, giggling to Buck’s comment about Steve being the fearless leader he is.


	8. Baby It's Cold Outside (steve rogers x reader)

**Warnings: mild swearing, fluff**

**Characters: Reader, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanova, Sam Wilson, & Bucky Barnes**

**Pairings: steve x reader & bucky x nat**

**Summary: Y/N and Steve are cuddling and watching Christmas movies after a stressful mission.**

 

 

 

“So what are we watching again?” Sam asks, as we settle into the couches, careful not to irritate any injuries.

 

“ _The Polar Express_!” I say proudly. It was infact my favorite movie. The songs, the story, the characters all connected deeply with me.

 

“The what?” Steve says, and I gasp, holding my chest.

 

“You don’t know what _The Polar Express_ is, Steve?! We had a Christmas movie marathon last year! I’m definitely sure we watched it at least once.” I say, my eyes widened at the thought of my boyfriend, had never seen my favorite Christmas movie of all time.

 

“Um, yeah? I think Nat and I were out on a mission that day.” he says shrugging his shoulders. I sigh deeply and get up to pop the popcorn. “What? Y/N, I’m sorry. We’re gonna watch it now, wait, where are you going?” I hold back a snicker as I pretend to look for my coat. Sam does a deep whistle at Steve.

 

“You screwed up man.” he says, holding back a laugh. Steve gets up, and I assume he looks at me with puppy eyes and a little frown. I turn to face him, trying to keep my composure, but it fails me, and I burst into fits of giggles.

 

“Oh Stevie, it’s okay. I understand if you hadn’t watched this movie yet, now we’re definitely watching _The Polar Express_.” I say, running (more like hobbling. Hey, I had a sprained ankle. Don’t judge.) towards him and hugging him. He crosses his arms and sticks his lower lip out.

 

“Y/N, that wasn’t funny. I was genuinely worried that I had upset you.” he whines. I smile into his chest, stifling another laugh.

 

“Okay lovebirds, let’s watch the movie. I’m getting antsy, but it’s doctor’s orders to rest.” Nat says, snuggling with Bucky. I snicker, and settle back onto the couch with Steve.

 

“Says who? You two are clearly the lovebirds here.” Steve counters. Nat and Bucky roll their eyes.

 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s you too.” Bucky says, smirking slightly.

 

“Whatever,” I say starting the movie, “but you’re both too cute.” Sam snickers, as he nibbles on the popcorn.

 

~

 

“Y/N.” Steve whispers into my ear mid-film.

 

“Yeah?” I whisper back.

 

“I’m cold.” I roll my eyes and pull a blanket over the both of us.

 

“Better?” I say, carefully shifting closer to him.

 

“Yeah, thanks doll.” I kiss his cheek, and continuing to watch the movie.

 

~

 

I guess I was exhausted, because I fell asleep. Or the fact that Steve was basically a human furnace. Either way, I fell asleep and Steve woke me up once the movie finished.

 

“Y/N? he murmurs.

 

“Hmm?” I croak.

 

“The movie’s over. Let’s go to bed.” I groan.

 

“Okay, fine. How was the movie?” I say sluggishly.

 

“Good. You made a good choice, doll. But how is it your favorite movie if you didn’t even watch it all?” he teases. I shove his arm.

 

“Rude, Steve. I was exhausted. Give me some slack.”

 

“Fine, but just let me do this.” he says, lifting me bridal style.

 

“What a charmer.” I mumble, half-asleep. He chuckles and carries me to our room.

 

“I think that’s Bucky’s title.”

 

“Well what’s yours?”

 

“A gentleman.”


	9. Breathe and Believe (wanda maximoff x platonic!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I never experienced a full on panic attack before, so I’m sorry if I portrayed them incorrectly. If do you suffer with anxiety, please talk about it to loved ones or close friends.

**Warnings: swearing, anxiety-induced insults, panic attacks**

  
**Characters: Reader, Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, & Sam Wilson**

  
**Pairings: bucky x reader & wanda x platonic!reader**

  
**Summary: Y/N has a panic attack during a mission, but Wanda comes to the rescue and calms Y/N down. (Snowstorm starting; had to abandon mission)**

 

 

It’s supposed to be an easy mission. Go in, get the intel, get out, and bomb the hell out of that place. Everything was going to plan, until old memories hit me like the bullets ringing through the air.

  
_Superhero, my ass._

  
_You’ll never make it out alive._

  
_So you’re an assassin, you say?_

  
_If you’re **supposed** to be an assassin, you’re doing a hell of a job out of it._

  
Each moment hits me left and right, almost risking my position hidden in the trees.

 

 

 _Breathe Y/N_. But my heart begs to differ. It pounds incessantly, like I was having a heart attack. I wasn’t though.

  
“Y/N, are you there?” Steve asked through the comms. I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead and the gun nearly slipping my hands. _Breathe._ But I couldn’t. It was choking me.

  
“Y/N? Where are you?” Bucky said, his voice starting to quiver. I readjusted my position from squatting to sitting. This was **not** going to happen now. It can’t. **It just can’t.**

  
“H-hi,” I said, my voice barely above a whisper. “I’m in the same spot.”

  
“Okay, we’re coming. Don’t worry.” Steve said. _Don’t worry._ I scrunched my eyes, trying to ignore the echos in my head.

  
_Don’t worry_

  
_Please_

  
_Take your time_

  
**_You suck ass._ **

  
**_What guy, it should never fail. Yet it does. Because of you._ **

  
_In, out_

  
_Don’t worry_

  
_~_

  
It’s been about thirty minutes (actually ten, but it felt like thirty) and the group still hasn’t found me yet. My breathing has increased from a quick pace to heavy gasps, like I’ve ran three hundred miles. My heart felt like it’s gonna explode out of my chest.

  
“Buck?” I whispered into the comms. “Steve? Are you there?” I heard grunts and shrill squeaks of metal on metal.

  
“Y/N. Sorry. Another team ambushed us. Sam, did you finish?” Steve replied, wheezing and coughing.

  
“Yeah, just now. You okay Cap?” Sam replied.

  
“I’m fine. You and Maximoff go find Y/N.”

  
“Got it Cap.”

  
~

  
I’ve calmed down at this point, and was about to climb out of the tree when thick flurries came pouring down, obscuring my view. _Shit. I’m screwed._ I had an odd phobia of blizzards. But, it could be, because I was stranded in one when I was seven. I got hypothermia and mild frostbite. Which also instilled my fear of amputation. I squinted around the area, looking for any sign of Wanda or Sam. None. Zip. Zero. Zilch.

  
“Y/N.” I jumped, almost falling out of the tree. It was Wanda. Thank god.

  
“Wanda.” I breathed. She smiled and held out her hand, initiating me to come down.

  
~

 

“Here, these are supposed to help.” Steve said, handing me two white pills.

  
“What are they?” I asked.

  
“It helps with panic attacks.”

  
“Thanks Steve.” I said quietly, leaning against Bucky’s shoulder. He nods, and headed to the cockpit.

  
“Y/N, can I try something?” Wanda asked. I nodded hesitantly, curious but worried about what was to come. “Don’t worry, I can stimulate calm energy into your brain.” That is if you want to.” But I only hear the first words that she says.

  
_Don’t worry. Don’t worry. Y/N, don’t you worry, you’re covered._ I started breathing heavily again. I couldn’t hear anything else around me. Next thing I know, I felt waves of calm wash over me, soothing me. I took deep breaths, slowing down my pounding heart.

  
“Doll, are you okay?” Bucky whispered, rubbing circles on my back.

  
“Yeah.” I looked over to the person next to me. Wanda. “Thanks Wanda, it feels much better than taking pills.”

  
“No problem, Y/N. I’m happy to help. But do tell me if you want my help or don’t want it.” she replied, grabbing my hand and massaging it slowly.

  
“Okay.” I said, leaning into Bucky once again. “I really appreciate your help.”

  
“Thank you, Y/N.” she said grinning slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I'm entering these oneshots/imagines that i've already written and i'm cringing. oh god, I was reeeaaallly bad. though i feel like i still am.. but not this bad. UGH.


	10. It's Beginning To Look a Lot Like, Winter?(bruce banner/tony stark x reader)

**** Warnings: mild swearing

 

Characters: Reader, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark

 

Pairings: scott x reader; tony x pepper

 

Summary: Y/N and Bruce decide to decorate the tower, with a couple mishaps along the way.

 

Y/N: your name; Y/F/C: your favorite color; Y/N/N: your nickname

 

 

 

 

“Y/N, no, it's supposed to go underneath the tree.” Bruce says, pointing to the huge tree in the center of the lounge.

 

“Are you sure? Because last time I checked, I think tinsel goes  **on** the tree and not underneath it.” I say, raising my eyebrows. Bruce rolls his eyes, and continues to place fairy lights on the railings.

 

“Whatever sis, but I personally think it looks better under the tree.” Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

 

“It’s always a wonder when the Banner children get along.” Tony says, walking into the lounge.

 

“Hey Ton,” I say. “do you know where we should put the tinsel? I’m pretty sure it goes on the tree, but my dear brother thinks it goes better underneath the tree.” Tony laughs maniacally, and Bruce and I look at each other like,  _ oh god, what have what have we gotten ourselves into _ .

 

“Hmm, both ideas sounds good. How about both?” he replies, stroking his chin.`

 

“Oh gee Ton, thanks for the help.” I say smirking slightly. He laughs again and Bruce rolls his eyes, continuing to put fairy lights and holly tinsel on the railings.

 

“Glad to know that someone has a sense of humor.”

 

“Well, I’ll be.” Bruce mutters and I snicker.

 

~

 

“Okay, I’m done with helping.” Tony says, after connecting all the lights to powerstrips and their respective timers (so that the lights would automatically turn on in the evening). Bruce and I scoff, as we take turns passing the tinsel around the tree.

 

“Oh, are you now? So whatcha’ gonna do now?” I say, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Hmm,” he says, contemplating the options. “I don't know. Probably going to watch you two bicker similarly to how Capsicle and Frosty argue.” I roll my eyes, and start arranging the stockings on the fireplace. There were a variety of stockings (there were so many that it’s all crammed like clothes in a closet.), each one having a similar color scheme and each of the avengers had an ‘A’ in the style of their “logo”. But they all had black cursive writing with white outlining for their names.

 

~

 

**_Avenger’s Tower Stockings_ **

**_Tony Stark_ ** _ \- gold and red.  _

**_Bruce Banner_ ** _ \- green and purple.  _

**_Y/N Banner_ ** _ \- two of Y/F/C’s.  _

**_Steve Rogers_ ** _ \- red and navy.  _

**_Bucky Barnes_ ** _ \- silver and navy.  _

**_Wanda Maximoff_ ** _ \- red and black.  _

**_Pepper Potts_ ** _ \- peach and cream.  _

**_Thor Odinson_ ** _ \- grey and red.  _

**_Jane Foster_ ** _ \- lemon yellow and indigo _

**_Natasha Romanoff_ ** _ \- scarlett and charcoal.  _

**_Scott Lang_ ** _ \- crimson and light grey.  _

**_Clint Barton_ ** _ \- purple and black.  _

**_Peter Parker_ ** _ \- light blue and red.  _

**_T’Challa_ ** _ \- silver and black.  _

**_James Rhodes_ ** _ \- forest green and charcoal. _

 

~

 

“Now Y/N, what are ya gettin’ for Scott?” Tony asks as he helps Bruce putting the ornaments on the tree.

 

“Not telling.” I reply, “What are you getting to Pep?”

 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me.” I snort.

 

“What are we? Five?”

 

“Apparently.” Bruce mutters and I roll my eyes.

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you one. It’s an ant keychain.” I say, grinning.

 

“Really?” Tony says, laughing.

 

“Duh. I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Now what did you get for Pep?”

 

“Oh! I love this song!” Tony says, changing the subject.

 

_ It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  _

_   
_ _ Ev'rywhere you go; _

 

“Tony! Don't change the subject!” He ignores me and starts mouthing the words.

 

_ Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again  _

_   
_ _ With candy canes and silver lanes aglow. _

 

“Ton, seriously stop. It’s not funny.” I say exasperated.

 

“It's clearly funny to him.” Bruce says mildly, while rearranging the ornaments on the tree. I roll my eyes and sigh in annoyance.

 

“It's beginning to look a lot like winter,    
Toys in ev'ry store,    
But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be   
On your own front door. .” Tony sings along.

 

“Wait, did you just?” I say befuddled, scrunching my eyebrows. “You did! It’s  _ It’s beginning to look a lot like  _ **_Christmas_ ** _. _ Not winter.”

 

“Whatever Y/N/N, I’m going to go back to enjoy your bickering with your brother.” Tony says, sitting back on the couch.

 

“I  **swear** he is going to be the death of me.” I mumble, going back to decorating. Bruce chuckles quietly, as he watches us bicker.

 

“You know Tony, it’s you and Y/N doing the bickering now.” I turn towards him and glare at him.

 

“Shut it.” They both snicker.


	11. Picture Perfect (peter parker x reader)

Warnings: none, except some fluff

Characters: Reader & Peter Parker

Pairings: peter x reader

Summary: Y/N and Peter go take a walk around Central Park with their cameras in hand. 

 

 

 

“Y/N! Let's go! It’s gonna get crowded!” I roll my eyes and continue to change into a thick sweater and wool skirt with thick tights. 

“I  **swear** Peter, if you bang on the door one more time, I’m not going anymore.” I deadpan, and put on my woolen scarf. 

“Aww c’mon Y/N, I just want to go now. I'm sorry if I seem annoying.” I walk over to the door and crack it open suddenly. I peek out the door and see Peter sprawled on the floor.

“Seriously?” I say rolling my eyes at the sight.

“Yup,” he says. “I’m going to stay here until you’re ready.”

“Fine.” I mutter, closing the door swiftly and silently. “Is he ever going to give up?” 

“Never!” I hear through the door.

~

“Slow down, Y/N! I can't keep up!” Peter huffs behind me as I plow through the snow.

“I thought you desperately wanted to come? And now you're complaining. If anything, I should be the one complaining, since you dragged me here in the first place.” I call back, as he catches up.

“Fine. Fine, I get it. But it's absolutely stunning out here! Ya know what I mean?” I nod my head.  _ He is right, it gorgeous out here. _ “Now, let us take some amazing photos.” he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. 

“Well, it is why we came out here.” I say, pulling out my camera. Peter grins, and pulls out his camera out from his coat pocket as well. 

“Let the festivities commence!” he says, skipping ahead trodden in the glistening snow. I laugh and join him. 

~

How about this one? I say, showing him my camera screen.

“Good. It’s good, Y/N.” he says. “And how about this one?” I look over to his camera, and it’s a picture of me taking a photo of the scenery. 

“Well,” I say, looking up at him, “I think it’s  **great** .” I say.

“That's good, because if not, then I wouldn't be able to do this.” he mumbles, leaning closer to me, and kissing my lips. 

In spite of his annoyances, Peter’s a great friend. But, I always wondered if he wanted something more. I guess this is his way of telling me  **yes** .


	12. Carol of the Birds (clint barton x BFF!reader)

Warnings: swearing

Characters: Reader, Clint Barton & Bucky Barnes

Pairings: clint x BFF!reader & bucky x reader

Summary: Clint and Y/N play Christmas carols whilst training, which leads them to singing along with the music.

Y/L/N: your last name

 

 

 

“Now for some sparring?” Clint says, his breaths become more shallow. I nod my head as I take a huge gulp of water from my water bottle.

“Do you want something to listen to?” He nods, and I pull up the music app on my phone.

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ _  
_ _Ev'rywhere you go,_ _  
_ _Take a look in the five-and-ten, it's glistening once again_   
With candy canes and silver lanes that glow.

 _“_ Really?” Clint says, smirking slightly.

“Pshh, of course. It's in season. Now, sparring?”

~

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_ _  
_ _Just like the ones I used to know_ _  
_ _Where the treetops glisten and children listen_   
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I toss Clint over my shoulder, which he retaliates back, by hooking his leg with my outstretched leg. I dodge it, and throw a punch, but he blocks it and flips me over.

~

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,” I mumble along, as we circle around facing each other.

“Let your heart be light,” he sings, high pitched. I crack a smile, and he attacks at the opportunity.

“From now on,” I sing along with the music.

“our troubles will be out of sight” he sings back.

~

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,” I sing obnoxiously.

“But the very next day, you gave it away.” Clint joins.

“This year, to save me from tears,” I sing louder.

“I'll give it to someone special!” we both belt out, freezing in our awkward mid-fight position.

“What the _hell_ are you two doing?” Clint and I both freeze, and look at the door. _Bucky._

“Jarv, do you mind turning off the music? Thanks.” I say to the AI.

“Of course, Ms. Y/L/N.” he replies, with amusement.

“Um, hey babe.” I wave like a gangly teenage boy to a cute girl. I take a glance at Clint to see if he's going to continue. He looks at me like, _you started talking, now finish._ Oh gee, thanks buddy. “So, um, I guess you slept well?” He gives me a pointed look, like _really? what the_ _hell_ _are you doing?_ “WeweresingingChristmassongsbecausewewantedto.” I stutter out. Bucky starts barking of laughter, like there's no tomorrow. Clint starts laughing too, to the point of crying tears of joy. “What?!” I spin around, facing him. “You were doing it too!” I whine. They both walk out of the gym, arms over each others’ shoulders, crying of laughter.

  
A/N: Thanks to my mom for helping think of songs to this oneshot!


	13. Let It Snow (loki laufeyson x reader)

Warnings: just fluuuff

Characters: Reader & Loki Laufeyson

Pairings: loki x reader

Summary: Loki and Y/N get competitive to make the prettiest snowflake.

A/N: the reader can control the four elements, ice/water being her strongest one.

 

 

 

 

“Dearest, are you not freezing to death in the cold?” Loki asks, as we sit on a bench in Central Park. I was just wearing a Christmas sweater, jeans, and ankle boots.

“Nope, I’m perfectly fine.” I grin, leaning into his shoulder. He laughs mildly, realizing my abilities.

“Oh, **of course**. I’m sorry my darling, I merely forgot.” I giggle along with him, gazing out to the snow-covered trees.

“So how about a game?” I ask.

“Go on.”

“Three words. Prettiest snowflake contest.”

“But you're the prettiest snowflake I’ve ever seen in all the realms.” I blush and grin stupidly.

“Haha,” I say, sitting up and shoving him slightly.

“No, really.” He kisses my temple, and wraps his arm around my shoulders. “Now, how about that contest?”

“You're on.”

~

“How about this for a snowflake?” I say, holding out my palm. He laughs, tinkling like music to my ears.

“Oh darling, you should see mine.” He says holding out his palm.

It’s absolutely beautiful. Delicate and fragile, but yet it's so intricate and detailed in so many dimensions. And in the center is a little silhouette sculpture of a couple holding hands walking in their little snowflake world.

“It’s, **gorgeous**.” I say finally. “Definitely your greatest, Loki.” He beams proudly, and kisses my forehead.

“But don't worry darling, you’ll always rise above this creation.” I blush madly again, and we release our snowflakes into the winter wonderland surrounding us. I lean back on the bench, admiring our surroundings.

“Today's a good day.” I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder once again.

“Yeah, it is.” he whispers back, gazing at my face.


	14. Shivers (scott lang x reader)

Warnings: fluff, mild swearing

Characters: Reader & Scott Lang

Pairings: scott x reader

Prompt: “i slipped on ice outside your house and you ran out barefoot to help me quick let’s get inside under a blanket”

 

 

 

I woke up to a crash and a groan that sounded very familiar. I squinted at the clock on my bedside table.  _ 3:18 AM _ . It read. I groaned mentally and got out of bed. Pulling on a sweatshirt and grabbing my pistol, I walked quietly to the door. 

“Ahh, shit!” I heard through the door. I peeked at the window and rolled my eyes at the sight. I opened the door, shoved the pistol in the sweatshirt pocket and walked outside. 

“Really Scott? It’s like three in the morning!” I said, slightly annoyed but mostly amused at the sight. He was sprawled out on the icy concrete, and looked like he gained at least a few bruises tonight. 

“Sorry babe, I thought I should surprise you in the morning when you turned over in bed.” I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. 

“Fair enough. Let's go inside, I’m  **freezing** .” I hoisted him up off the ground and he leaned on me as we walked back into the house. 

“Really, Y/N? No shoes?” he said once we came inside. 

“What? I thought you were an intruder, so I didn't have much time to slip on a pair of sneakers.” He laughed mildly at my woes, and motioned me to the bedroom. 

“C’mon then, you’ll get frostbite at this rate.” I nodded my head sleepily and headed back to bed. 

I pulled out the pistol and shoved it back in the drawer and pulled off my sweatshirt. 

“Goodnight, Scott.” I said, settling into bed, his arms wrapped around me. 

“Goodnight, Y/N. And I hope you don't get frostbite. Or the shivers.” I laughed, and then faked shivered. He laughed along, and then we both fell sound asleep. 


	15. Goodnight, Sleep Tight (sam wilson x reader)

Warnings: fluff, mild swearing

Characters: Reader, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, & Steve Rogers

Pairings: sam x reader

Prompt: “you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”

 

 

 

“Shh, he's asleep.” Nat whispers as we’re outside Sam’s hospital room. I nod my head and quietly sneak into the room.

“Don't you think he's gonna wake up?” I hear Steve murmuring to Nat. 

“Nah, Y/N should be quiet enough. Also Sam is out like a rock.” She whispers back. I bite back a laugh at the sight of Sam’s condition. I know, it’s rude to laugh, but it actually kinda funny. His right leg is in a cast, while the other leg is halfway on the bed and halfway off. Both of his arms are sprawled out like he's flying. But he is my bird, so I can't complain much there. 

I start decorating the room, with what little Christmas decorations I have. A mini tree goes on the window sill, and I use tinsel as bunting across the windows. Then I hang a couple paper snowflakes on the ceilings. I stand on a chair to try and hang the last one. 

“You're awfully nice for doing this Y/N.” I jump and stumble off the chair.

“Jesus!” I shout. Thank god that Steve and Nat decided to walk in at the moment, because Steve caught me and Nat steadied the chair. 

“Well, I didn't think I was so stealthy, but apparently I am.” Sam says, chuckling a little bit. 

“Thanks Steve. You're like my  _ lifesaver _ . So I guess I’m permanently indebted to you.” I say dramatically. He laughs, and puts his hand on his left shoulder region. I would probably call it a left boob grab. 

“No problem, Y/N. I’m just doing my job.” 

“Wait, I thought you were off duty?” Nat says. 

“Yeah, sure. But I’m never completely off duty.” he says rolling his eyes. Sam and I chuckle. 

“Thanks babe. I never knew you had it in you.” Sam says motioning to the decorations.

“I mean, you’ll be spending Christmas here, so might as well make it homely and Christmassy as much as possible.” I say, blushing slightly. 

“Well, it’s a great idea. And I’m thankful that you did it.” Sam says with a grin. 

“It’s always about you, huh?” I say walking towards him. 

“What can I say?” he says, spreading his arms out. I laugh and peck his forehead. 

“I hope that's the only reason you're out of commission for the next few weeks, Wilson.” Nat says.

“Hope so.” We all chuckle.


	16. Hot Chocolate (loki laufeyson x reader)

Warnings: fluuuff

Characters: Reader, Loki Laufeyson, Thor Odinson, & Jane Foster

Pairings: loki x reader & thor x jane

Prompt: “YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE”

 

 

 

“Jane, how many marshmallows do you want in your hot chocolate?” I ask, peering around the kitchen corner.

“Five.” I nod my head and I plop them into her mug.

“Thor?” I ask.

“I would like seven, Lady Y/N. And would you be so kind to cut them into halves?” Thor asks timidly. If he can ever sound timid.

“Brother, do not complicate things for Y/N.” Loki buts in.

“It’s okay, dearest. And of course, Thor. That’s actually a good idea. I’ll do the same for mine.”

“Thank you Lady Y/N.” I smile and hum a song as I drop Thor’s and my marshmallows into our respective mugs.

“What are you singing?” Loki whispers into my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

“The Beatles. Twist and Shout. It’s a good song.” I say as I place the mugs onto a tray. “And how many marshmallows would you, good sir, like?”

“None.” he replies.

“Wait, what?”

“No marshmallows, please, dearest.”

“What? You don't like them?” I say confused. But doesn't everyone like them?

“No, I personally think that they taste quite unpleasant.” I gasp at his words.

“YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE?” I burst out. He just starts laughing, holding onto my shoulder.

“Is something wrong, Y/N?” Jane calls from the lounge.

“Yeah,” I huff, walking towards them. “Loki doesn't like marshmallows.” I hand Jane and Thor their mugs. Jane widens her eyes at my news.

“Really?” she says looking at Loki, standing next to me.

“Yes, they are not the most appetizing food to consume.” He replies.

“See? Told you.” I say. Loki chuckles, sitting down on the couch next to me.

“Oh dearest, just because I don't indulge in certain foods doesn't mean I love you.”

“Whatever.” I mumble, blowing onto my hot chocolate, trying to cool it down.

“Lady Y/N, this is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had!” Thor says.

“Thank you, Thor.” I beam, my mood being lifted immediately.

“This is actually quite delicious, Y/N.” Loki says.

“Okay, okay. Stop pulling my foot. I forgive you for hating marshmallows.” I say.

“Thank you.” he replies, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

“But Lady Y/N, my brother did not pull your foot. So how did he pull on your foot?” Thor asks.

“It’s an expression, Thor.” Jane says, laughing mildly.

“Oh. **Oh.** ” he says, his face lighting up in recognition. “It’s an expression. I understand now.”

“ **_Odin_ ** **forbid** , he still hasn't grasped modern language yet?” Loki whispers into my ear.

“No, I guess not.” I whisper back, laughing and he laughs along with me.


	17. I’m Not a Kid (avengers x reader)

Warnings: some taunting, drinking

Characters:  **shapeshifting!** Reader, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, Bucky Barnes, James Rhodes, & Pepper Potts

Pairings: all are platonic

Summary: The avengers are making fun of you, asking if you can stay up all night since you're the youngest avenger on the team.

 

 

 

“So Y/L/N, are ya excited for tonight?” Bucky asks, flipping a pancake.

“Yuuup,” I say, nodding my head. It was a Stark party after all, and those were the best ones to go to, especially on New Year's Eve. “It’s a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Barnes.” I say, cheekily. 

Of course.” he says, chuckling at my enthusiasm. I grab some pancakes from the plate sitting next to the stove.

“Whatcha make Buck?” Steve says, walking into the kitchen, after I presume his morning run with Sam.

“Pancakes.” I say with a mouthful of that golden goodness.

“Our little chameleon needs to learn how to not talk when eating at the same time.” Sam says, grabbing some of his own pancakes. I frown slightly, continuing to finish eating. (What? I eat fast.)

“It’s called  **multitasking** . But you boys wouldn’t know, since it’s the ladies that are good at that stuff.” I say, putting my plate in the sink.

“Oh ho, so that’s how it is?” Steve says, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, that’s how it is.” I say, nodding my head and grinning. Sam and Bucky chuckle, accustomed to the team’s odd, yet amusing banter.

“Where ya goin’?” Sam says, as I walk to the elevator.

“Training! I gotta still complete those last-minute goals of the year!” I hear more laughing as the doors shut.

~

“So is it gonna be your first time seeing the ball drop?” Nat asks me as the whole team sits around in the lounge, holding various drinks. Tony’s party died down pretty quickly, especially for being on New Year’s Eve, but I guess everyone wanted to be home to celebrate.

“Yeah,” I say nodding my head. She smirks at Bucky and Tony, like they've set up something. “It’s been one heck of a year.” I sipping my cider.

“Hey! I’m pretty sure you can't drink that yet.” Clint says, taking my drink away.

“Last time I checked, I’m pretty sure I’m above the drinking age.” I retort, and take back my drink. “Besides, even if I was younger, I have  _ responsible _ adults all around me.” 

“Oh little chameleon, you're still so young.” Sam scoffs. I roll my eyes. Ever since I joined the team, I’ve become the little sister of the team. Constant babying or taunting of my young age. 

“But I’m 25!” I burst.

“Ahh, still so young.” Wanda clucks. Rhodey and Pietro chuckle along as well.

“I remember when I was 25 once,” Bucky says to Steve and Bruce. 

“I do too.” Steve says, looking off into the distance.

“I’m done.” I mutter, walking to the kitchen. Nat raises eyebrows,  _ you guys took it way too far. _ I assume either Pepper or Wanda gets up and trails me to the kitchen.

“I don't think they realize how far they took it.” I say, taking a shot.

“Do you want me to punch em’?” I turn around, and laugh at Pepper’s words.

“Naw, I was actually kidding about the done thing. I just needed to let off some steam.”

“Oh, that's good, but don't take it too far.” she says motioning to the three empty shot glasses on the counter.

“Yeah, I’m stopping for the night. Except for the champagne at the new year.” I add. She laughs and leads me out of the kitchen back to the team.

“Lady Y/N, we’re terribly sorry for taunting you about your age.” Thor says, and the rest of the team show sad and remorseful faces. I almost laugh at the sight, but hold in the laugh. 

“It's okay guys, I understand. It's your special way of telling me that you love and appreciate me, though it's not the  **best** way, but it's a way.” I say, plopping back onto the couch next in between Steve and Bucky. They all sigh of relief.

“Well, I don't know about the  _ love _ thing, but everything else applies.” Tony says. We all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! I'm all caught up! now actual updates will come back around the holidays/novemberish (though probably december bc i'm most likely gonna do nanowrimo). who knows.


End file.
